fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy's Animatronic Factory
QToy Bonnie and Toy Chica ran up and down the properties hall's. They were playing tag and giggling out loud as they touched each other. Toy Freddy laughed at the two as he bit into his pizza. It was cheesy, as always, and it made him feel sick, but it was pizza and this was a pizzeria. "Anyone want to join?" Toy Bonnie asked as he stopped for a few breaths of air before continuing his chase. "Mangle? Balloon Boy?" The two both shook there heads and continued the conversation they were having. Toy Bonnie shrugged it off and ran after Toy Chica. "Do you think Candy's will bring in more customers than us?" Mangle asked Balloon Boy, hanging from the ceiling, "I heard they were going to add some "secret ingredients" to the pizza." Balloon Boy shrugged and bit it a slice of pizza. "They'll have to have Five Guys burgers and Chipotle to run us out of business." Balloon Boy reassured Mangle. The two froze and let out a huge laugh, shaking the whole building. "HEY, shouldn't we be trying to kill the security guard?" Mangle second head asked. Mangle rolled her eyes and sighed. Balloon Boy took another bite out of his pizza and threw the crust behind him. "OW!" Foxy yelled. "My flipping head!" Mangle and her second head smiled as their friend walked towards them, still rubbing his head. Foxy grabbed a seat and sat down in it. "What's happening?" Balloon Boy cleared his throat and began talking about him and Ballon Girl eating Subway because he was on a diet. "If you were on a diet," Mangle second head asked, "why we're you eating pizza then?" Balloon looked up to the ceiling thinking of a good excuse. Foxy sighed and put his hand behind his chair as he began singing. "Where's Fred, Bon, and Chic?" Mangle asked. Foxy looked at the parts and service door. "They'll be out soon enough." Foxy told her. He got up and walked over to the music box. He knocked on it and waited for a reply. The lid went up a little and the Endoskelton looked out. "Yes?" Foxy lifted the lid higher and looked in. The puppet was asleep under a blanket. Foxy reached down inside the box and pulled out a gift. He pushed the lid down and walked back to the table. He put it down and pulled out a foxy plushie. He began mimicking a pirate voice. "Aargh!" Foxy mimicked. Mangle, her second head, and Balloon Boy giggled. "I eat fish 24/7 and go on the high seas. I did a bet with BlackBeard and lost all my money, my crew, my family, and my ship. I now have to work at a pizzeria to earn back my money." Mangle and Balloon Boy laughed so hard, they fell backwards in the chairs. Foxy let out a pirate laugh. Mangle laid on the ground lifeless as children kicked and punched her. They laughed as Mangle didn't flinch as the painful punches beat her face. Mangle felt herself nearly cry as a kick hit her eye and landed in her socket. A man walked towards Mangle and shoved aside the disrespectful children. He stared down at Mangle for a few seconds and picked her up. He carried her on his back as the bratty children began crying and exchanged a glance at her second head as it looked back at her. He opened the door to the front of the pizzeria and walked to the back. There was a black van parked there. He opened the back door to the van and threw Mangle inside o there. She landed with a huge thud and as soon as the door shut, she got up a and looked around. Toy Bonnie and the Puppet were there with her. "Where are we?" Mangle asked nervously. "I wanna get out of here." Toy Bonnie sat in the corner with his arms and his head and his face buried in his knees. Puppet stared at the ceiling. Mangled sighed and laid on the ground. Maybe we're being scrapped. She thought. She looked around. The person came back with Endoskeleton on his shoulders. He opened the back and stared at the animatronics. Lifeless. He threw the skeleton into there and slammed the door shut. Immediately the four got up and tried opening the door. Locked. The person for in front of the driver's seat and started the car up. There wasn't any Windows in the back, so they waited in the darkness as they felt the car move. All their eyes were glowing, so they knew where and animation was. "What's going on?" Endoskeleton asked. The others looked at each other. "We might be getting scrapped." Toy Bonnie suggested. They all decided it was the best explanation for this. The car hit a speed bump and the four hit their heads on the top of the car. "This is insane." The puppet told the others. "Why are we being scrapped? We're completely functional." They all waited as the car drove to a complete stop. They heard it turn off, so they knew they were at the right place. Footsteps were heard going around the car to the back door, so the four turned lifeless. The door clicked and opened and a man grabbed Endo (Endoskeleton) and dragged him out. Another man picked him up and dragged him inside a building. Then, the man grabbed Toy Bonnie and dragged him out and handed him to the man. Next was Puppet and then Mangle. The man carried Mangle inside a building and shut the door, locking it up. Mangle felt her second head shutter and nudged it to be quiet. The man carried Mangle down a hallway and made a left into a huge room. There were machines everywhere and people that looked like killers working and monitoring the machines. Mangle and the others were thrown into a room that had glass windows on the walls, so they could see out. The man locked the door and left. Puppet got up and looked out the window. A man with a tattoo that seemed to be someone stabbing someone threw some broken parts into a machine which grinded them and shot them out. "What is this place?" The Puppet asked as the other three looked out as well. Mangle tried the door. Locked. Endo looked around. "Looks like they're making a few machines." Mangle looked down at one man. It had a robotic head in his hands as he walked across the floor. "Mangle. Look." Mangle heard her second head say as she looked at were he was pointing his head to. On the other side of the factory was a bridge made of metal. Somebody was watching everyone down below. Mangle squinted her eyes and realised it was Springtrap. Mangle gasped and stumbled backwards. Endo looked at Mangle and looked at the direction she was looking at. His eyes widened. It was Springtrap alright. The puppet grunted and tried the doorknob again. Still locked. A digital ringing rang on the intercom. All the people down below stopped and looked up to Springtrap. Springtrap cleared his throat and began speaking. "We have a new batch of animatronics. Please deal with them." He began walking down the bridge and everyone continued with their work. The four looked puzzled at each other as they heard the locks on the door began turning. The door sound open and a person opened it. He looked around and walked towards Toy Bonnie he backed away until he hit a wall and began cowering in the corner. The man grabbed him and pulled him out the room. The door slammed and locked again. The three watched as he was dragged down the stairs and brought to a certain part of the room. It was a metal board with shackles. Two people walked toward the man holding Toy Bonnie in his hands and helped him hold him down. The clicked the shackles on his arms and legs and let go. Bonnie screamed and yelled as one worker hit a glowing red button. The metal board began rising and turning to a 45 degree angle. Toy Bonnie breathed heavily as a machine began lowering from the ceiling and began expanding out. Needles were on each end of the machine and it had a huge needle in the middle. The machine got closer to Toy Bonnie. The machine froze as a worked on a control panel began adjusting it. Once the needles were finalizing in place, the man looked at another man. He nodded and the other man nodding back. He hit a button and the needles shot into Toy Bonnie's stomach and ribs. It tightened around his ribs as he let out an ear piercing scream. His eyes began turning white completely and he starting not responding. The end of the machine had some kind of gas floating in it as a green light turned on. The person hit the button again and the machine let got of his ribs and belly. Toy Bonnie didn't move. His eyes were white, not nreathing, no longer screaming. He was dead. The man pulled out the end of the machine containing the gas and carried it to a outlet. He plugged it in and pulled a lever. The gas was sucked into the outlet hooked up to an animatronic. There was tubes connected to the animatronic. A percent bar beside the animatronic went highed. The animatronic twitched its fingers and went lifeless again. The animatronic seemed to be a monkey. Mangle, her head, puppet, and Endo froze in had no idea what had happened. They didn't want to find out either. The shackles around Toy Bonnies opened and he was dropped into a grinder. Bolts, screws, and metal scraps poured out into a box as it was picked up and carried away. Mangle's second head nudged Mangle and pointed to a man coming back up the stairs. Mangle realized he was coming for another one of them. "Guys, he's coming back!" Mangle yelled. "What do we do?" Endo and the Puppet looked at each other. The door opened and theman stepped in. He looked at Mangle and walked towards her. She froze. There wasn't a way to hang on the the ceiling. She backed away into a wall as the man's hand wrapped around her arm. He pulled her off the ground and began carrying her out the door. Mangle struggled and grunted. She couldn't get out the grasp of his hand. She held on to the door way with all he strength. She wasn't going to let go if it meant going through what Toy Bonnie went through. Then she got an idea. She lunged at the man and bit his skull open. He let go and fell to the ground. The door was still opened and she motioned the others to come with her. They walked out the room and stared around. Suddenly, a man spotted them. "THEY'RE ESCAPING!" He yelled. Four guys ran up the stairs towards them. The puppet stood in front of Mangle and Endo and grabbed their hands. He floated off ground and into the air. The fourmen couldn't catch him. He floated over everyone into the bridge. He let go of Mangle and Endo and they dropped on the bridge. "We got to get out of here!" The puppet told them. He couldn't float any more due to the lack of energy he had. Suddenly, a running sound came from behind them. They turned and saw Springtrap running towards them. The puppet and the others ran the opposite way, but we're blocked off by employees. They looked down, seeing if they could jump. Everyone else seemed ready to catch them. They were cornered. "Well, well, look what we have here." Springtrap told the three as hands grabbed them and held them in place. "Three, four if you want to count the extra head, trying to escape the animatronic factory." Endo gulped as he walked towards him. ""What was that thing?" The puppet yelled out. "What was that machine?" Springtrap looked at the Puppet. "Its called the Soulsucker. It sucks your soul out. The thing that was floating in the back of the machine was Toy Bonnie's soul. We use souls for Candy's animatronics." Endo gulped. "All these people are murderers who like me. They come here to start a new life. Others here we just kidnapped and threatened to throw them into the soulsucker if they didn't work." "Why." Endo muttered. "Because I want Freddy's to be gone. I make animatronics for Candy's to use. I work for them." Springtrap told the three captives. He pointed to the Puppet. "Hook this one up to the Soulsucker. I didn't know he was here. If I did, I would've done him first." The person holding the Puppet pulled him to the Soulsucker and began putting on shackles. Mangle looked around. No were to grab on to. Mangle took a breath a d lunged backwards into the person holding her stomach. She ripped off flesh and meat as the person fell off the bridge in pain. She turned to the man holding Endo in place and ripped of his neck flesh. She kicked him in the ribs, breaking them and he fell over the side. Mangle raced over to the machine and leaped on it. She crawled over to the Puppet, the metal board he was on still moving. "Please get me out of here!" The puppet cried as the machine began expanding. Mangle tried pulling on the shackles. They were on tight. She bit down on it. Nothing. "Go." The puppet told her. "Save yourself and Endo. I'll be fine." Mangle stared at the Puppet. She kissed him on the forehead and said good bye. She leaped off the machine and began running with Endo. The machine shot into the Puppet's ribs and began sucking out his soul. Mangle and Endo ran as the men started chasing them. Mangle kicked a crate filled with screws and it tipped over, causing the men to slip on the screws. They ran towards the entrance and pushed on the door. Locked. "Up here!" Endo told Mangle, pointing to some stairs. They both jumped on the stairs and began running them. They continued to run until it led them to the bridge. "Great." Endo mumbled. He and Mangle ran on the bridge. They spotted a window. It was to far out of their reached, even if they jumped. Mangle's second head realized there were some wires for Mangle to climb on to the window. He told Mangle that and she told Endo. "Do it Mangle. I'll hold them off." Endo turned around and stopped. Mangle continued running and leaped on the wires. She climbed them towards the window. She her a grinding sound as the Puppet was being grinded. Mangle reached the window and bashed on it. It broke and she leaped out. She was on the roof of the factory and she began running. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "Nice try." Springtrap told her. "I like your thought, but you failed." He grabbed Mangle and slammed her head to the ground. When she woke up, she was in shackles and staring at the machine.